Animal I Have Become
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Alex was normal. He was a good looking, kind, smart high school Senior. Until he began having the dreams. A young man wearing fingerless gloves with scalpel blades attached. The young man was beautiful, Charismatic, and Alex was young and naive. Can anyone see how this horror cliche plays out? Slash M/M Freddy/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this fandom has very little to no slash. I decided to fix that while trying to do a realistic plot line.

Info: So this takes place after Freddy V:S Jason, Freddy is portrayed by Dane Dehaan in this fic because he's younger here. He comes back rejuvenated completely, that includes being de-aged to a teenager. The main character Alex is portrayed by Nicholas Hoult (Known for Warm Bodies, X-Men first class). This will be a one- shot unless enough interest for me to justify making it a chapter fiction arises. It will be Slash; M/M explicit. You've been warned.

Summary: Alex was normal. He was a good looking, kind, smart high school Senior. Until he began having the dreams. A young man wearing fingerless gloves with scalpel blades attached. The young man was beautiful, Charismatic, and Alex was young and naive. Can anyone see how this horror cliche plays out?

 _ **Animal I have Become**_

 _It was so real; from the way he ran through the house, to the way he clutched his sheets. It wasn't like any dream he'd ever experienced before. He darted through his dark empty home as a deep rich laugh filled the air. The horrible screeching noise of the blades grinding on the wall. He had no where to go. The doors to the outside world refused to open, he was trapped. The laughing only got louder as the young man began to get closer. He was out of options. He had to hide somewhere and hope for the best. He darted into his sister's room and slid his lithe body beneath her bed._

 _He knew it was a long shot. But he hadn't seen another better option. Hiding in his own room would have been worse. It's the first place where the young man with the gloves would look. However as the noises grew closer they suddenly stopped. Alex slowed his breathing as he listened for the young man. He heard nothing. But before he could sigh in relief he was grabbed by the ankles and dragged from under the bed. Confusion flooded through him as he was dragged from the room and off down the hall towards his own. The door thrown open and his body dropped suddenly on the bed._

 _Alex was terrified. He was confused. He didn't know what the young man was going to do._

" _Sssh...quiet beautiful..." A deep velvet like voice whispered in his ear._

" _What...what do you want? We don't have much money, there isn't much to steal..." he replied only to hear the other laugh again._

" _I don't want pesky material items, I want you." The young man whispered again licking the shell of Alex's ear._

" _I...I...I'm not queer..." He stuttered as the young man flicked his tongue against his ear again._

" _Perhaps not...but you'll find I'm very persuasive." He replied his left hand circling and caressing the boy's naked chest. The right move to his sleep pants and rubbed his slowly growing loin. "See...your body's already responding to me Alex..." He purred._

" _Ughh please...what do you want.. I'll do anything but please...stop..."Alex begged becoming desperate._

" _I want your help Alex...you see I'm trapped here. In the dream realm where I can't do as much damage. Without any of my power. But you beautiful, you called out to me somehow. You can help me regain my power, and eventually, to return the mortal coil." He purred. His left hand running over the boy's nipples, his other slipping into his pants and grabbing his now fully hardened shaft giving it a gentle pull._

" _Ughh...why would I help you, what do you want to be back in the real world for?" He asked._

" _Simple beautiful. I kill people. Either in their dreams with my powers, or in your world with my gloves. All you need to do is bring them to me, my sweet beauty." The young man said.  
_

" _Why would you even think I'd help you kill people?" Alex gasped as the hand on his shaft tightened._

" _Because I see the spark in you. The blood lust that only I can properly tutor and nurture. Your a beautiful black sheep aren't you Alex? Looks of an angel but thoughts and wants of a devil. I can set you free, and return you do the same for me and return me to my younger age. We'll be about the same age then, who knows all the fun we can have. You could have all of it." He purred._

" _I still don't want to kill people, I don't...want..to help you." Alex grunted ads the hands moved faster._

" _Yes you do. Tell me beautiful. Who is it, who do you want to kill. I know you have someone in mind. I can smell it." He moans._

" _I don't wanna...Ugh Jody Felix...the popular girl at my school. She wouldn't go on a date with me..." He gasped as he felt a tongue licking and sucking at his nipples._

" _Good Alex...so good. I'm going to link us beautiful. I'll be able to talk to you, guide you through what your going to do." He purred._

" _Do I have too? I...don't think I can..." Alex groaned._

" _Yeas you do beautiful...but it;'ll feel so good. I'll talk you through it. Freddy will help you." He said._

" _Freddy...please...do something...I'll do it I'll help just finish it first..." Alex begged._

 _Hands left his chest and pulled his hard loin from his pants and it was soon in cased in hot wet heat. Alex threw his head back. It felt so different compared to the girls he'd been with. Freddy knew exactly where to put pressure and how to do to do it. Soon, far too soon Alex was finished screaming as Freddy swallowed him to the hilt._

" _...Freddy..."_

 _ **Animal I Have Become**_

He woke covered in sweat. It was a dream? He pulled his blankets back only to discover it was at least real to his member. He was all wet and sticky. He stood and headed into the bathroom, the water was cold as he splashed his face and undressed. He didn't believe it. He couldn't. Across his left pectoral muscle was a nice deep cut. One that had most likely been made during his 'Dream'. Accept it was clear now that it wasn't a dream at all. Freddy was real. He was going to help him with his deepest and darkest impulses. Alex had been hiding it for so long, keeping it buried deep down inside of himself.

For the first time in a long time Alex smiled a genuine happy smile. It was at that moment he felt it. The care free and normal happy go lucky teen he was began to melt away unleashing that dark nature hidden deep down. He watched he reflection twist and change and he noticed something. A tint in his eyes. Could it be part of the link Freddy had mentioned? He climbed into the shower and switched on the warm water to almost scalding, and he knew, today was going to be different. Today was the start of a new life. Even to him it sounded odd but he felt him. He felt Freddy with him. He felt a presence within himself that wasn't himself and oddly enough, for the first time he felt whole.

So as the hot water hit his body he gazed at his hands. For a split second, just a split second. They weren't his. They were a bit older maybe by two years, and wearing Freddy's gloves. Then before his eyes they changed back to his own. He grabbed soap and began to wash and clean his body, and even through the oddness of it all, he still couldn't stop smiling. Someone actually liked him. The real him that he had hidden away and forgotten about years prior. He practically purred with anticipation for the coming day. He knew that wasn't him that purr was familiar. It was Freddy, he was pumped and ready.

 _ **Animal I Have Become**_

Alex entered the school building. His eyes bright to the brim with happiness. He didn't know when the last time he was this excited for school had been. He was nervous and a little unsure but he just kept hearing the whispers. _Do it. Just find her and do it...Be smart..._ He looked around the main hall that overlooked the office and the doors to the cafeteria. Jody Felix was a very popular girl. Normally she was sitting around here with her cheerleader friends and the meat head Jock population wasn't far either. But today Alex didn't see her. He looked into the girls locker room and the study hall room, but she wasn't anywhere. Had she stayed home today? His heart sunk as the thought hit him. His mood ruined. But as he turned to go to class he saw her walk through the door.

She was wearing her pink and black cheerleader uniform, her hair up in a loose ponytail to prevent her from getting hot in the late spring.

"Hey Jody! Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Alex called.

She turned and looked at him a smirk on her face.

"Sure Alex. We can talk in the boiler room. It's nice and quiet." She replied as they began walking.

She opened the door and walked in ahead of him and let the door close behind them.

"So what's up? Can't you take a hint Alex! Look, your pretty cool and all but I already have a boyfriend. If things were different I probably would have said yes." She explained.

"Well Jody, you've made your feelings quite clear. Now it's my turn." Alex replied a dark smirk transforming his face as he brought his hand out from behind his back.

Jody screamed as his hand once again became in cased in that familiar glove. The scalpel blades glistened in the orange light from the furnace. She screamed again. He raised his gloved hand in the air and brought it down sharply on her skin. The blades sunk through her creamy vanilla skin like butter. Red staining her outfit and the blades. She screeched in pain before he brought it down again into her neck cutting off the offending sound. She choked and spluttered on her own blood as she fell backwards right into the warm embrace of the furnace. The life left her eyes as orange flames consumed her and Alex hit the green button that closed the door.

He stood there for a moment. Frozen; He had done it. He killed someone. A living person, he had slaughtered a living person. He was coated in her blood. He looked at his hands and saw that they were indeed his again. They were free of blood unlike his clothes and face. He smiled at the liquid and removed his back pack from his shoulders. The change of clothes he packed that morning in the bag. He undressed and put the bloodied cloth in a pile after wiping his face and put on his spare outfit. Gathering the stuff in his hands he pressed the green button with his elbow opening the door once more. He looked at the fire covered skeleton and tossed the clothes in.

He took one last look and closed the furnace before exiting the room, the door closing behind him just as the warning bell rang.

 _ **Animal I have Become**_

Later that day Alex entered his house and took his shoes off at the door. He saw his father was in the Kitchen cooking dinner, and that due to the lack of a third vehicle, his mother wasn't home yet. His obnoxious older brother was at the table drinking a mountain dew no doubt waiting for his dinner. The house always had a Hallmark air about it when there was a guest around. But when they were by themselves. The family was dysfunctional at best. The oldest child ran the household by refusing to obey any kind of rule. The so called Father tidied the house and cooked meals but was 'too tired' to be a parent at night. The lady of the house was to busy with her fancy company job to parent. So really it wasn't surprising that without proper support that the kids were fucked up.

Alex sat next to his brother who instantly looked up.

"Ah hey dweeb. What has your nerdy fagot ass been doing all day?" His brother asked.

"Um I was at school...It's Monday Brad..." Alex replied.

"Going to school on a week day, what a loser you are." Brad laughed.

"Well when I run my own company and make eight figures a year and your waiting tables and mopping floors you'll see your the real loser?" Alex asked.

Brad grabbed Alex by the collar and lifted him.

"Don't talk down to me you little shit. I own you, I'm stronger and bigger than you!" Brad hissed.

"You won't for much longer if you don't put me down." Alex said softly.

Brad wasn't sure why, but his brother's voice had a dark edge to it. It sounded different. Like it was someone else speaking with it. So he lowered his younger brother in his chair and he mentally made a note. Whatever it was going on. Whatever this change was, he didn't like it and he was going to fix it.

Dinner passed Alex's dad ruffled his hair and went to bed. His mom came home and kissed his cheek before going to take a shower. Soon he was alone. Alone with his thoughts. He pulled out a note book he stored his darkest thoughts in and he wrote it all down. His dream the night before, Freddy, what he did to Jody. When he was finished he could have sworn he heard a soft _Good work today._ He smiled as he crawled into his bed and pulled the covers and went to sleep. When he did he began to dream.

 _ **Animal I have Become**_

 **Dream Sequence**

 _Alex sighed deeply his head tilting back as soft lips pressed against his neck. He knew he was dreaming because it was the only time he could see Freddy. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw him. He was younger, maybe a year or two older than Alex himself. His skin wasn't burned either. It was tanned a golden brown and his hair was sun kissed. He gasped as Freddy's tongue licked his neck before he pulled away completely so \_

 _that they were looking at each other properly._

" _Your younger than before..." Alex said unsure how to continue._

" _Yes all thanks to you handsome. If one can do this." He paused to gestured to his new body. "Imagine what two would do, or six, or ten. This is what I look like in here now. I have a fraction of my power, enough to see you again so soon. But it's not enough. I need more souls." He replied._

" _How many do you think it'll take, I mean...I'm up for more." Alex said with a smirk rubbing their crotches together._

" _Yes I can feel that. The first time I escaped this realm I needed six souls. But that was because the person I reached out to was my vessel I took over his body. In order for me to get a new body...maybe twelve? Possibly more..." Freddy said His hands sliding down Alex's chest making him groan._

" _How long before you'll be able to kill too? It'll go much quicker with two of us." Alex stuttered._

" _Three more or so why? What do you have in mind my little dark vixen?" He asked grasping Alex's hardness._

" _well I was thinking we'd have a much easier time killing people if we didn't have my family to worry about, and well... There are three of them. Plus with them gone you could just stay with me once we get you out." He suggested._

" _Oh Alex...Killing your own family... I know how to pick well." He said with a grin before engulfing Alex's loin in heat._

Author's Note 2: It's the end of the line here. Continue or leave it? Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So here we are at chapter two of this little number. I did decided to go ahead and continue this little piece, I don't really know what I'm doing with it though so let's play it by ear yeah?

Info: So this takes place after Freddy V:S Jason, Freddy is portrayed by Dane Dehaan in this fic because he's younger here. He comes back rejuvenated completely, that includes being de-aged to a teenager. The main character Alex is portrayed by Nicholas Hoult (Known for Warm Bodies, X-Men first class). It will be Slash; M/M explicit. You've been warned.

Summary: Alex was normal. He was a good looking, kind, smart high school Senior. Until he began having the dreams. A young man wearing fingerless gloves with scalpel blades attached. The young man was beautiful, Charismatic, and Alex was young and naive. Can anyone see how this horror cliche plays out?

 _ ** _ **Animal I Have Become**_**_

 **Chapter Two- History Repeats**

Alex awoke the morning after his vivid encounter with Freddy alert and in high spirits. That the day was beautiful and the sun was shining only added to his good mood. His senses came back to him alerting him to the new day by way of breakfast wafting through the air. His dad as sure as can be slaving away in the kitchen while the rest of the family slept in. His mother; working bizarre and unclear hours always enjoyed a good sleep in on days she worked afternoons or nights prior to. His brother whom was never up before noon on weekends and some schooldays was probably also still in bed. This meant Alex's father was alone in the kitchen.

 _'Do it now. You have all the opportunity in the world to accomplish it. Just kill him now and avoid doing it later, the sooner the better.'_ That's what his mind told him anyway, even though he could almost here Freddy's new slick as silk voice talking back. ' _I told you to wait. It isn't smart to off your family this soon Alex. It'll lead the police straight to you. Without me how do you think you'd handle the entire force of the police department breathing down your neck? Play this smart my sweetness. Make yourself the victim. Be smart'_ He knew that these voices were in his head, that they were imaginary but damn did they have some good ideas.

He wasn't sure exactly how to do this without Freddy to assist. But playing the victim was exactly the kind of thing he needed to do. That meant painting a picture that was believable. That meant going the distance to make them believe it. But before he did anything he needed another victim. He needed to give the police they're serial killer. Luckily he happened to be in High School which was filled with an endless supply of douche bags.

He yawned as he stood up. All this thinking before breakfast was going to give him a headache if he wasn't. Looking at himself in his mirror he smiled until he saw four slash marks across his lower back. That wasn't good. If anyone saw those he wouldn't be able to explain them. They were obviously done with care and finesse and in that spot, they couldn't possibly be self inflicted. He scowled internally cursing. He let out a growl "Freddy" and he scowled further upon hearing what sounded like laughter in the back of his mind. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs mumbling about watching the claws as he searched for pants.

However had he been a bit more observant he might have heard his bedroom door softly click shut or seen that it had been open a crack to begin with while a pair of Hazel eyes watched him closely. He might have known that his brother Brad had been watching him since he woke up and he might have known that the cuts had been seen. Brad leaned against the closed door as the water in the en suite bath turned on. Who was this Freddy? Was his brother gay? That particular detail didn't bother Brad since a couple of his friends were. Those cuts though. They sent of his brother senses. He needed to talk to his parents about the sudden changes in Alex's behavior and see if they knew a Freddy he hung out with.

He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen wanting to handle this as soon as he could, preferably while Alex took his shower. As he entered the kitchen he found his father cooking at the stove and surprisingly his mother was too present sipping her first cup of coffee.

"Morning Mom, Dad. Have you noticed Alex acting strange yesterday and the night before? I noticed he was off last night but I wanted to see what you guys thought." Brad said causing his parents to look at him.

"He's under a lot of pressure at school Brad. He has the second highest grades in his year and pushes himself to the max." His dad replied confused on the change in his eldest.

"If I may ask why the sudden concern in Alex? You never have seemed to care before?" His mother added.

He's acting off. I think something's wrong." Brad insisted.

"Why are you so sure?" His father asked.

"Does he know anyone named Freddy? Because I think someone is hurting him and-" He was cutt off here by his mother Diane abortively standing.

"We don't use that name here! No one within fifty mile of here would name a child that... He knows no Freddy." Diane said solemnly.

"But the cuts on his lower back, I saw them! He couldn't have done them himself and I heard him say Freddy." He replied growing irritated.

A dish smashed against the counter violently breaking on impact drawing Brad's attention to his father.

"That is not a name that is to be used in this house Bradley! I mean it! No one says it ever. Not after what happened on Elm-." He cut himself short looking shocked but Brad had caught it.

"What happened with Elm? Who's Freddy? What's going on!? Does it relate to those scratches?" Brad asked firing question after question.

"It started twenty years ago when we were Alex's age. A man by the name of Fred, Freddy Krugar abducted and raped little boys in our neighborhood. Some of the boys were found alive, others were killed and discovered as corpses. More disappeared completely and were never recovered. The parents knew who had done it and they went after him, locked him in an abandoned building and burned it down with Krugar still inside. A few years later teens including your uncle began dying violently in their dreams.

They were pratically torn to shreds and all that the police could find was a couple of survivors who insisted a horribly disfigured Freddy Krugar attacked them inside their dreams. That he killed their friends. The police thought it absurd naturally and ignored their ramblings. The killings just stopped eventually seemingly by themselves. Following Krugar's death I went to college leaving my sister at home to attend high school. She along with her boyfriend were the survivors whom claimed Freddy had returned and together they managed to seal his energy away in the dream realm.

They destroyed Elm Street. It held too many bad memories. Over the ruins of Elm they built something new. Lakewood Drive. I don't know what you think you heard Bradley, but it wasn't Freddy. Freddy is dead." Diane finished concluding her explanation.

"So you mean to tell me this maniac killed people through their dreams on Elm Street and you two decided it was a good idea to live on the same section of land that it once covered? Haven't you ever heard History repeats? Yeah that's smart. I'm going to be late for school." He said grabbing his bag and leaving the house for the day. As he left he passed the mailbox that clearly read 1428 Lakewood Drive.

 ** _ **Animal I Have Become**_**

Alex exited the shower in a cloud of steam. His hair damp and dripping water on to his chest as he looked himself over in the mirror and began to brush his teeth the steam clearing little by little to reveal his face. His eyes. His eyes weren't his eyes right now. They were HIS eyes. Freddy's eyes roamed Alex's body as if in approval before as quickly as they had been there they were gone. Almost if they hadn't been there at all. He shook his head at his...boyfriend's? Was Freddy his boyfriend? He wasn't sure. He shook his head and dressed quickly grabbing some of the delicious breakfast on his way out the door.

Today needed to go perfect. He needed another kill someone that might be missed this time. Sure Jody had been popular but she obviously didn't mean much. Not really since she hadn't been reported missing. Which Alex realized was probably mostly due to the fact that it had to have been forty eight hours and it hadn't been. So something a little more obvious this time? Had he hidden his crime to well? He wanted people to find her so perhaps throwing her into the boiler wasn't the best idea. However that thought left his head when he arrived at the school to find cop cars and an ambulance waiting.

A body bag being loaded into the back cemented the thoughts going through his head. Someone had found his kill after all. As he passed through the crowd he got the details for the most part.

 _"Yeah apparently the school stank when the principal arrived and turned on the heat."_

 _"He said it smelt like something had died in there. I can't believe it was something so literal."_

 _"The decomposition was sped up by extreme heat, it reached the entire school in minuets."_

 _"I heard it was Jody Felix. I heard her friends talking. She never came home last night!"_

 _"It's too bad she was hot.."_

Was that seriously all this girl would leave behind? She was hot? Is that all anyone really thought of her? Alex knew she had been a person. A person that he killed. But she had been very disposable in the grand scheme of things and it seemed like they're fellow students agreed. Sure her friends would be traumatized, her parents and family would mourn. But life would move on without her and Wednesday would come tomorrow just the same.

In all the chaos he almost didn't notice Liza Miller making her way over to him until she was right next to him. She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn to her.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Alex right?" She asked and at his nod she continued.

"You were with Jody yesterday and I was just wondering if you knew where she went next? Or if she actually left the school?" She asked curiously.

"Okay. Let's move away from all this noise and I'll answering everything I can." Alex replied motioning her to follow him.

She did as he suggested and began to follow him into the woods. As they got further and further away from the crowd she begins to get nervous. Why were they still going? Hadn't they gotten far enough from the noise?

"So did she leave after you talked or?" She asked when they finally came to a stop.

"Oh.. No she didn't in fact I'm pretty sure that I saw her last. You know, before she ended up in the furnace." He replied.

She backed up slightly.

"They haven't said it's her yet. It's just rumors." She said softly. Eyeing the boy warily.

"Oh not yet but they will. I should know. I shoved he into the furnace myself." Alex replied with a grin.

"Oh...Oh god..Oh god..." She stammered backing away from him.

He brought his hands out from behind his back and he was wearing that glove. He lashed out and slashed her stomach causing the girl to fall back onto the ground. She was gasping and clutching her stomach before trying to crawl away from the boy, no from the MURDERER. However Alex just laughed and plunged the blades into the woman's back causing her to scream.

"Shush don't be loud. They can't hear you anyway." He laughed and stabbed her again. This time through the back of the neck and severing her head.

Liza's head rolled to the side and had a mask of horror on it's face and Alex admired his work and groaned at the sight realizing that he had gotten hard during the kill. Something to ask Freddy about.

 **Meanwhile...  
**

Diane didn't know why she hadn't told Brad the full story. Why she had outright let him think it could be fiction. Well that wasn't true. She did know. She was trying to protect him. Both of them because if Freddy were to return... If he found them here... Than that was it he'd be able to get free. For the one teen boy in residence held the key. Either of them could set that monster free again but only one could make him whole. Diane wouldn't allow that to happen. Not after all she lost. She cried silently her tears falling on a lone photograph of two girls. One was sixteen, the other early twenties. It was also captioned. Diane and Nancy Thompson March 1st, 1981.

Author's Note 2: So this took forever to get out but it's here. There is the beginning of plot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I updated this. I actually haven't updated anything for quite awhile now. But I plan on finishing this eventually. This chapter begins some more plot. I changed Liza's death scene in chapter two during a recent update. You may want to re-read it.**

 **Edited 5/8/17. Plot changes. Re read...**

 **Chapter Summary: After Liza's death in the woods Alex begins to unravel. Upon the discovery of a second body the police begin to investigate the crimes as being connected. The work of a serial killer, and while Alex unravels he finds a way to be with his lover in the beginnings of a drastic play to get things back on track.**

 **Warnings: #Death, #mind manipulation, #possession, #murdering for love.**

 _ **Animal I Have Become**_

 **Chapter Three- Unraveling Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

His eyes were open, but he didn't feel truly awake. It made the six o'clock news last night. Both of them. Liza and Jody. Both dead by his hand, both found and connected together. He was going to get caught soon. He wasn't used to this. Sure he'd thought about killing but doing it was still new to him and he didn't know yet how to properly cover his tracks. It was going to get him caught before Freddy was freed. He was fucked. Freddy was fucked. However it was at that moment that the answer to his problem came to him both literally and metaphorically. His brother Bradly was in his room.

He was looking through Alex's notebooks the very same notebooks where he'd written down all the bad thoughts he'd ever considered and the ones he'd acted upon the past couple days. His brother now knew the truth. That his little brother had killed two people. That he had a connection in his mind with a serial killer who everyone thought to be dead. He'd seen the sketches of Jody and Liza's dead bodies that Alex had drawn from memory. He had seen everything. At least that's what Alex got from Brad's body language and the horror on his face.

He contemplated his next move as he hadn't done anything to cause Brad to look over and see that he was awake. That he was now the prey and the little brother he had tormented was now the hunter. So here in his bed he remained watching.

Alex stared at his brother thoughtfully a moment. It was a no school day today, his parents were gone, and his brother...wasn't bad to look at. He just wasn't hot specifically because well.. he was Alex's brother. But what if he wasn't. He remembered Freddy mentioning it took two kills to be strong enough to take over a person. Using Brad would be perfect. He'd get Freddy back earlier and he'd be in the same house plenty of opportunities to have some fun. He stood from his bed the bedding falling to the side revealing the majority of Alex's frame. He looked over his brother with new eyes looking for the slightest imperfection he wouldn't be able to live with.

"Alex...what are you doing? What have you done? Those girls...you killed them?" Brad asked as his brother's fingers dangled over his shoulder.

"I'm looking at you Bradley. If I were you I'd stay very still. But yes...I killed those girls and it felt absolutely...orgasmic." He replied clicking his tongue as he put a hand on his brother's chest feeling the taught skin beneath his finger tips.

Brad let out a gasp as the other hand came to rest on the back of his neck. Blades tapping the flesh there.

"Alex why..." He stuttered confused.

"Well I'm not really sure but it ought to be fun huh? I mean...it's not like you'll need your body anymore. A fantastic body like this shouldn't go to waste just because you no longer have use for it should it?" Alex asked tilting his head to the side. A Cheshire cat grin stretching across his mouth.

A blade slowly slipped into the back of the shirt that clung to Brad's torso before it sliced clear down the back from top to bottom. Another doing the same to the front leaving the garment in two pieces that slid off the boy's arms leaving him bare chested. Alex was only clad in black boxer briefs and despite his best efforts to avoid that part of his little brothers body Alex was close enough for him to feel just how tight they had become.

Brad whimpered causing Alex to chuckle darkly at the older boy.

"Relax Bradly I have no interest in defiling my big brother. I'm just inspecting the body that's going to house my beloved. What you need to worry about is me not liking what I find. You know too much for me to just let you go after this...I'd have to get rid of you. So I repeat. Don't...move...a...muscle." Alex whispered in his ear.

Brad's breathing stuttered as he tried to fight away his tears of fear. The blades dug into the fabric of his pajama bottoms and he felt the ripping and tearing away from his lower half and soon they were just another tattered ruined garment on the floor leaving the older completely exposed to the younger.

"Alex...Please...we're family." Brad gasped hiding himself behind his hands.

"Oh? Were we family when you kicked the living shit out of me? Were we family when you called me homophobic slurs and made me feel inferior? No...Bradly we aren't family. Not anymore because you won't be here to be related to." Alex said his eyes changing color and slowly a presence leaked from his pores.

Just before Bradley could say anything further a sort of vapor oozed from Alex's pores and manifested next to him as if waiting for instructions. He could feel confusion from his lover, and having expelled him from his body with no warning he understood. Bradley stared at the vapor and eyes darted between it and his little brother. Wide, fearful. Things Alex had longed to see there for years now. Bradley was afraid of him. He had the power now and the older of the two knew it.

"Alex...What the hell is that?" He asked fearfully covering himself with his hands as he backed up slightly.

"Well as I said I have no intentions of defiling my brother. That would be incest Bradley. But if you weren't the one I was fucking...if you were just an observer and Freddy...You remember him right? I heard you talking to mom. My boyfriend. Freddy Kruger. If he was in control. If he was the one I was fucking and just using your body to do it? That would be just fine. Wouldn't be incest then... _Brother.._ " He explained purring the final word.

"No...Please...No. I'd feel that...See that. I'd be sleeping with my little brother and unable to stop it." Bradley said horrified.

"Yes and no. You won't feel it dear brother. You'll just be a voyeur. Intruding on someone else's show. I just need you to say one word. Just say yes. After all isn't being locked in your own mind for a bit here and there but being yourself the rest of the time better than death? Make no mistake if you refuse...He can posses a fresh corpse. Bring new life into your dead body... Just think...killing people with your brother whilst locked in your own head half the time and being possessed? Could be fun!" Alex said gleefully as he stalked forward.

How could Bradley decide? Watch as his body did unspeakable things under someone's control? Watch it have sex with his brother? Be powerless to stop it and only actually be in control of his life and body a fraction of the time? What of when he was in control? He'd be wanted by the police at some point right? Connected to his brother's spree at some point. Cops would shoot to kill a fugitive that dangerous. He might have to kill people himself to live even

when he was in control. He loved his brother, even though his actions didn't show it often. If he said no...Alex would kill him and use his body anyway. Maybe just maybe if he said yes, if he stayed alive he could lessen the damage the two psychopaths would inflict. Then there was the sane and rational part of his brain. 'Your brother is gone. He's snapped and killed people. Stop him at all costs.' But he couldn't.

He couldn't bring himself to subdue the younger even if t was possible. If he did he'd be condemning him to both literal and metaphorical hell. Alex's words about them not being family stunned him. Burned him even. He wanted to keep his brother safe for once and the best way to do that was help. Lessen damage if he could perhaps repair his relationship with Alex if he could.

"What if say yes?" Bradley said surprising Alex.

"W-W-What?" Alex stammered shocked. Having thought Bradley would have to be killed this was a shock.

"What if I agree to share my body with Freddy willingly? How often would I be me? How would you handle situations when, not if, but when we're attacked while I'm in the drivers seat? Are you willing to differentiate between me and Freddy? Could you keep straight two relationships with two people in one body? Lastly...Can we fix us?" Bradley said looking at Alex.

He felt tears enter his eyes and wiped at them furiously.

"Brad...You would be you, at least around half the time I suppose and of course I'd be able to keep it straight if that's what you want in exchange for this? I don't expect you to kill anyone I guess but..You might have to if we get cornered. They will find us...eventually. I don't know what to say about us though Brad." Alex said stunned that his brother would be willing to do this knowing everything he did.

"That's not what I want in return Alex...I want you to know how sorry I am. I...The taunts and shit were supposed to be just that. Me teasing my little brother. I didn't know you were actually gay. I don't have a problem with it. It was never meant to be slurs.. I just was caught up in myself and my own stuff...I didn't see how bad I was treating you. That you didn't know that I was just teasing you most of the time. Did I miss this too? Did my treatment of you...Did I help turn you into this?" Bradley asked as his eyes burned some more.

"I thought you hated me. We were so close before and then you turned fourteen and didn't want me around anymore. I didn't know what else to think...But I think I always was this. It was always a part of me. I just lost the only person who's opinion of me held me back from embracing it." Alex said darkly. Picking up a shirt off his floor and draping it over his shoulders.

"Alex...I'm sorry. Mom and Dad...They just don't approve of me. Of things I can't change which you should know plenty about. They don't like who I am and I just kind of closed off. I guess I didn't consider how mean I was to you. But let me try and fix it now. Your my brother, I love you and I want to help keep you safe. Killer or not...I can't turn my back on you. We were family, and I'd like to be again." Bradley said.

"Then I accept. I appreciate this and while it doesn't make even..." He paused nodding to the vapor. As if it understood him it surged forward and entered Bradley quickly and his older brother shook before his eyes opened again having closed during the process. Freddy's eyes looking back at him now.

"It's a start in the right direction Bradley." He finished before kissing his lover on the lips in greeting. Ignoring that he also shared a body with his brother now.

"Magnificent my sweet. Truly magnificent what you have done." Brad's voice said as Freddy's eyes looked up into Alex's own.

Then he walked to the bathroom and looked over the new body. He 'hummed' in response. It was definitely usable for the time being. Perhaps he might keep it. The sandy blonde hair..It was glorious what his beautiful boy had done for him. He'd given him something personal. This body had been his brother, his flesh and blood and he'd convinced him to share it with him without a second thought. Freddy, or Brad as he'd now live as smiled. ( ***1)**

He had always had excellent taste. Returning to the bedroom he embraced his boy from behind and whispered words of compassion into his ear as Alex slowly began to unravel clinging to his beloved. Alex was so relieved. He wouldn't be able to keep going alone. He needed 'Brad'. He whispered as much as he sobbed softly. He had almost ruined everything with Jody and Liza. He'd been stupid with both of them and it could have cost him everything he had.

Brad held the younger close to him and rubbed his back planting sweet kisses to his head.

"It's alright you did so well for me. You brought me new life here. Now I'll do the same for you." He said taking Alex's face in his hands. "How about we finish painting this town red together." He finished with a smile.

Alex wiped away his tears and looked into Brad's new eyes and nodded with a sinister smile.

"Let's see exactly how long t takes for them to figure out who killed those people. How long it takes them to come for me. Then let's see how many of them we can kill when they come." Alex replied.

"That's my beautiful boy. My sweet little dream. My little nightmare." Brad whispered and together they began planning their new shared future.

 _ **Animal I Have Become**_

Diane was so glad to be home when she closed her front door. She'd been working late and her Husband was doing...Whatever her husband did. She sat her purse on the counter removed her heels from her feet and padded barefoot around the first floor for a few moments. She paused, listening to vague noises coming from the upstairs and she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Seriously Bradley.." She scoffed as she climbed the stair s to the second floor and the noises got louder.

She and her husband kept something from everyone. Something that shamed them enormously. Their eldest son was the black sheep, everyone knew that. What everyone _didn't_ know is that it wasn't just the ladies that Bradley charmed the pants off of. It was both genders. He had told his parents of his...preferences and they tried to understand, they did. But they grew up differently. It didn't come naturally to them that other lifestyles existed and were acceptable. But they had told him that even though that they hoped he grew out of it and married a nice girl one day that they still loved him and that all he needed to do was not draw attention to it.

Of course he had to bring a boy home... how would they explain that to Alex? She sighed and mentally prepared herself for the sight of two guys together to be on the other side of the door. But poor Diane didn't prepare herself nearly enough.

"Bradley I don't care if you sleep with a boy or a girl but not in my-" She paused mid rant stunned and horrified.

It was both her sons. In the midst of sex...With each other.

"Hello mother...I wasn't expecting you back for hours. This is unfortunate." Alex said sliding out of bed and covering himself. Brad though just looked at her thoughtfully.

"You know sweetness you failed to tell me just how much your mother looked like your Aunt." He said to Alex.

Diane wasn't a stupid woman. She picked up on the word choices. Your mother. Aunt. Bradley didn't know about Nancy. No one but her husband did. Which meant whoever wore Bradley's face...It wasn't Bradley.

"No...It can't be. She stopped you! She locked you away forever!" Diane screamed at him.

"Yes...Nancy cakes did that. But your sweet little Alex here was kind enough to free me...and give me this exceptional body to use. Don't worry though Bradley is just fine up here. Just can't come out right now...He's grounded." Brad taunted.

Diane turned around and did the only thing she could do. One kid possessed the other seemingly willing to help a serial killer. She ran for the front door.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if anyone doesn't like the twist but I always intended for Freddy to end up given new life in a teenager body like I said in the first chapter and that body was always going to be Alex's crappy brother.**

 ***1- This is the point where Freddy will now being going by Brad. Bradley will go by just Bradley. To keep it straight.**

 **Edited 5/8/2017****

 **Plot changes including Bradley and Freddy sharing the body instead of Bradley dying.**

 **Also The bit about Diane is new.**

 **The Incest Factor: Some people might be blah about this but it was always intended for this to happen. Though for people who read this chapter before I did change something.**


End file.
